


《冥顽》【第五十章】

by 宴峥 (Devil_Yanzheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Yanzheng/pseuds/%E5%AE%B4%E5%B3%A5
Relationships: 霍止/晏司臣
Kudos: 2





	《冥顽》【第五十章】

霍止单膝跪在沙发边缘，用手肘撑起了一片狭窄的区域将晏司臣牢牢地控制在身下，他们接了一个很漫长的吻，结束时彼此都气喘吁吁，四目相对间，晏司臣忽然抬手摸了摸霍止的眉骨，动作很轻，他恍惚地问：“疼吗？”他狭长漂亮的凤眼中充斥着厚重的疼惜，霍止将他的手握进掌心亲了亲，然后一路引向腹下，按在某个又热又硬的地方上，“或许你该问问这儿？”霍止吻上晏司臣的眼睛，喃喃道：“从前总怕你不心疼我，现在不知怎么了，连看你心疼都舍不得……”晏司臣被他亲得有点痒，一边笑一边往出抽手，却意外摸到一只毛茸茸的狗脑袋，板砖近六个月大，站立时前爪刚好能搭在沙发上，正看着他们疯狂摇尾巴。  
晏司臣立刻便要起身，霍止却已经开始急不可耐地解他的衬衫扣子，晏司臣管不住他作乱的手，绝望道：“板砖……你儿子还在旁边呢！”霍止于是万分艰难地停下动作，很快又俯下身来哄他：“抱我脖子。”晏司臣瞪着霍止，眼底泛起一层潋滟的水光，霍止就要忍到极限，总不能当着狗崽子的面将晏司臣就地正法，而晏司臣不仅听话照做，还抬腿盘在他腰上，霍止低笑出声，偏头亲了他一口，下一秒便托着晏司臣的背将人抱了起来。霍止臂力甚好，哪怕晏司臣树袋熊似的挂在他身上，他也能边走边仰头接吻，甚至能在进卧室前腾出一只手护在晏司臣头顶，晏司臣提醒道：“关门……”霍止转身将门踹上，晏司臣只听见咣当一声，然后就被霍止压倒在床上。  
霍止解开晏司臣衬衫上的最后两颗扣子，反手脱掉了自己身上的短袖，晏司臣肤色偏白，霍止稍加舔弄就会留下痕迹，湿热的吻从耳畔延至锁骨，然后是挺立的乳尖，晏司臣忍不住呜咽出声，因为霍止同时用手握住了他勃起的性器。  
隔着两层布料，霍止并没有抚慰太久，他扒了晏司臣的裤子扔到床下，内裤脱到一半就等不及去床头柜找润滑剂，晏司臣自己蹬掉了内裤，然后支起身想帮霍止解腰带，却被霍止扳着肩掀翻过去。霍止分开他的腿，又捞起他的腰将他摆成跪趴的姿势，紧闭的后穴完全暴露在空气下，霍止眼神幽深，将捂热的润滑剂悉数抹在穴口，很谨慎地探进去了一根手指。  
他听见晏司臣刻意压抑的抽气声，想倾身去问他是不是疼，却看见他眼尾眉梢俱都染着情欲的红，霍止喉咙发紧，很快放入第二只手指。  
在润滑剂的作用下，霍止搅弄出响亮淫靡的水声，晏司臣的后穴又窄又紧，直至能够四指并入，霍止才跪在晏司臣身后，扶着自己火热的性器缓慢而坚定地插了进去。晏司臣几乎瞬间就揪住了被单，哪怕已经充分扩张过，他也难以忍受撕裂般的疼痛，他紧绷着的大腿内侧一直在抖，霍止咬牙挺腰，啪地一声尽根没入，晏司臣手肘一软险些没撑住，他后背上颤栗的肩胛骨像振翅欲飞的蝶，霍止一手按在其中，另一手扶着他的臀开始抽送，他俯身去舔晏司臣鬓间的汗，问他还疼不疼，晏司臣不说话，霍止便一下子顶到最深处，晏司臣猛地大喘口气，像是挨不住这么狠操，颤着嗓子求饶：“轻一点……”霍止沉沉地笑开，非但没听，反而开始大开大合地抽插起来，终于逼着晏司臣呻吟出声，他咬着晏司臣的耳垂，“你不是说我哪里你都喜欢吗？”霍止一边说一边重重地操进去，然后恶劣地、愉悦地问：“难道你不喜欢我这里？嗯？你不喜欢我这么操你？”晏司臣说不出话，他想要抬手，霍止心领神会地握住，“明明很喜欢，”他一本正经地自问自答，“为什么要轻一点。”  
霍止直起身，双手掐着晏司臣的臀肉，浅插几次再深顶进去，没什么规律，为了让晏司臣猝不及防，这样他就会忍不住发出声音，后来晏司臣跪不住，霍止怕他膝盖疼，于是揽着晏司臣的腰让他坐到自己怀里，晏司臣感觉到霍止埋在他后穴的那根玩意又顶深几分，顿时难耐地想躲，霍止却握着他腿弯不准他动，“娇气。”霍止揉着他通红的膝盖，只是向上挺了一下腰，晏司臣就受不住地呜咽出声，霍止的心情好极了，“坐着难受？”他明知故问，“那抱着？”他作势去握晏司臣的腰，被晏司臣抓住了手，晏司臣仰着头窝在霍止怀里，像濒死的天鹅，半阖着眼细细地喘，霍止不死心似的逼问：“到底要坐着还是抱着？”他已经开始不急不缓地抽送，好半天也没等到晏司臣回答，霍止将下巴垫在晏司臣的肩上，握住了晏司臣硬挺着的性器，他配合着自己的频率揉捏顶端，晏司臣高潮后的不应期很长，霍止想和他一起射，双重快感的交叠令晏司臣的大脑一片空白，他就快到临界点，霍止又套弄了两把，晏司臣便挺着腰射了，他意乱情迷地大口喘息着，霍止抽送的速度愈来愈快，晏司臣已经开始难受起来，重重深插几次后，霍止也射了出来。  
缓了一会儿，霍止才将晏司臣放到床上，性器拔出时不少白浊的液体也随之流出，霍止便要抱着晏司臣去洗澡，晏司臣怕他洗到一半又要折腾自己，于是掀开被子躲了进去。他后知后觉地说：“你没拉窗帘。”霍止笑道：“怕什么，天都黑了。”  
晏司臣又饿又困，他想睡觉，便支使霍止去做晚饭，晏司臣将脸埋进被窝里，慢吞吞地说：“我本来是想叫你去摘花椰菜。”霍止一怔，恍然大悟道：“原来不是想我陪？”晏司臣喜欢吃花椰菜，但很讨厌处理花椰菜，他独居以后就没买过花椰菜了，今天这两只花椰菜是霍止买来准备做给他吃的。霍止哑然失笑，他凑过去亲了亲晏司臣的头发，调侃道：“你当时要是不这么撒娇，你老公起码能忍到晚上。”晏司臣显然不想搭理他，霍止轻声问：“要不要先清理一下再睡？”晏司臣睁开眼睛，没好气地看着他，“买一抽屉安全套结果一个都不用，你还好意思说。”  
“下次一定用。”霍止做了一个听起来非常不靠谱的保证，然后从地上捡起衣服套在身上，出去前为晏司臣掖了掖被子。因为有第一次的经验作为惨烈教训，霍止不敢让那东西在晏司臣体内留太久。趁着煲汤的功夫再回来哄一哄，霍止想，他轻轻带上了门，对着翘首以盼的狗崽子比了个嘘声的姿势，“别去吵你爸，他累着了。”


End file.
